


How It Ends

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, Endgame, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), blame the endgame trailer, this is following after the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: inspired by the Avengers 4: Endgame trailerwhat happens after the snap.





	How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> How It Ends- by deVotchKa. this song made me super sad and then I watched the avengers endgame trailer and decided to use this song as my inspiration. It talks about tragic things which you already know what’s going to happen. listen to it while reading this to get in the mood.

He stayed there for minutes, but it felt like hours before the blue alien _N_ _ebula_ told him she was going to earth in search of her friends Rocket and Groot. He got up and followed her mindlessly to a small spaceship. she started talking about the ships condition and the ration of food, he didn't hear her, all he heard was the kid and the wizard.  
  
_I don't want to go._  
  
He shouldn't have been there, he should've been on his way to the field trip with his friend _Ned_. He should've had the chance to ask out that girl Happy is always amused to see  _Michelle_.  
  
He wonders if they were turned to dust as well. and May oh god May, a part of him wants May to be gone with the others so he doesn't have to tell the woman her nephew died in his arms begging for help on an alien planet.  
  
_there was no other way._  
  
There is always a way, but this has to mean something. The wizard let this happen he had good reason he has to have a GOOD reason. There is a way to reverse this, that what the doctor must have meant, in order to defeat the Mad Titian this had to happen.  
  
He has to go home  _earth,_ he needs to plan, he needs help, he has to help his people no doubt this had caused mass casualties.   
  
Those driving, in airplanes, walking, going about their business.  
  
Oh god Pepper, Tony doesn't let his mind go that dark because Pepper without a doubt survived no way Pepper got dusted. Not even Happy, Rhodey, or Harley.  
  
He needs the team, he needs all hands on deck. First thing is to go home and get Pepper, Happy and check on Harley. Secondly he needs to talk to the King of Wakanda that is if he survived. Third to reconciliation with Steve and the rest of the team. fourthly-  
  
"Stark" Nebula calls him out startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said how much food do you need to survive, I don't know Terran anatomy."  
  
"not much, eat every other day, but I need water everyday." he replies robotically.  
  
"here's your ration." she said pushing over more than half the ration over to his feet where he is sitting on the floor.  
  
"what about you?" he asks.  
  
"I don't need much once a week is fine for me."  
  
"because of your anatomy or because of your." he says gesturing to her whole body.  
  
"yes because of my machinery." she answers truthfully, too tired to glare or ignore.  
  
"how-"  
  
"Thanos " she says knowing what he was going to ask. "he killed my people and adopted me as his daughter, he adopted others too killing their people as well. when we were old enough at the age of seven, we were pitted against each other to fight and see who was the strongest." checking over her parts she continued. " Gamora and I, we were pitted against each other for the first time. we had grown close called each other sisters. When we learned what our father wanted us to do, I told Gamora I was going to throw the fight so she could win. she agreed, but what we didn't know what that the loser would get something taken away and get replaced with this." she said holding up her opened arm, letting him see the circuits and wires. "after that it was about survival, each time I tried my best, and always lost. He said it was to make me her equal, all I wanted was a sister but Thanos didn't let us have that. Gamora became his favorite but then she betrayed him still after all the betrayal he still loved her....and so did I."  
  
"I'm sorry." Tony said, she scoffed. "for your sister and friends I mean, she was the one Quill talked about right." she merely nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry about your son."  
  
"my-... thank you." he doesn't correct her. "he wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed be at school on a field trip with his classmates, not on an alien planet fighting against a Titian." he laughed out hollowly. "he shouldn't have been here." he said shaking his head.  
  
"it doesn't matter if he was here or not, the wipe didn't discriminate, if he wasn't here he would've...back on your planet." he merely shrugs.  
  
after that they fall into a companionable silence.  
  
_please, mister stark I don't wanna go please_  
  
"what are you going to do when we arrive on earth?" he says breaking the silence trying to tune out the voices in his head.  
  
"look for my friends go back into space and find Thanos." she supplies. "you can come along if you want."  
  
"I have friends, they can help, if you stick with me we can come up we a solution. where did your friends go?"  
  
"the last transmission I heard from them was that they were heading to a place called Wakanda with a god named Thor." Tony sighs somewhat relaxed.  
  
"I know where they are and I know Thor, when we arrive at earth I can take you to Wakanda after I check in on some people." he asks her. "we can work on a plan after that. the team will most likely be there if they haven't..." the turned into dust goes unsaid but heard.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"how long till we get there?"  
  
"a week or two maybe more, this is a really old ship, but we my calculations food will run out in a week even with us making it scarce."  
  
they go back to silence after that.  
  
Tony thinks to himself as he looks out the window that space is really really terrible quiet.  
  
_i'm sorry_  
  
**A week and five days later**  
  
Tony is sitting against the wall by the pilots seats. he reaches for his iron man helmet and turns on the recording.  
  
"This thing on?" he asks tapping the helmet. "Hey Ms. Potts if you find this recording don't feel bad about this, part of the journey is the end. Just for the record being adrift in space with zero promise of rescued is more fun than it sounds, food and water ran out four days ago, oxygen will run out tomorrow morning, I've been- when I drift off I will dream about you." he says coming closer to the face of the helmet. "Its always you."   
  
Nebula is standing by the door way as he reaches to turn off the helmet.  
  
"We will make it." she says.  
  
"You have to think about if we don't." he says not looking away from the broken helmet on the floor. Nebula walks over and sits next to him, thighs touching. Tony links his pinky with hers.  
  
Over the days they spent with each other they grown close, as close as you can stranded in space. Tony turned into something paternal and Nebula allowed it because if she is going to die, she isn't going to let this last opportunity of familial love be wasted. it went the other way too.  
  
Rhodey would've made a joke about him adopting another stray.  
  
He rested his head on her shoulder, they stayed like this for a few minutes before they heard knocking. they quickly startled up and looked at each other but then the knocking came closer and closer, they stand together defensively. the knocking finally stopped by at the window in front of the pilots seat. looking over Tony and Nebula are greeted by a blonde haired woman waving at them in a suit blue and red with a star on the front.  
  
Tony and Nebula look at each other before the shrug in agreement and go to open the hatch for the woman to come in.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if it's not clear. Captain Marvel is who is knocking. 
> 
> I know nebula and Tony may seem ooo at the end but seriously nebula deserves a good dad!


End file.
